


Rapunzel

by Sara3467



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara3467/pseuds/Sara3467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair of shining gold.<br/>Written for backtofive's fairy tale challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtofive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/gifts).



> I would like to apologize to everyone who reads this and then wonders what the fuck they just read.... BUT ANYWAY THIS IS FOR BACKTOFIVE AND HER AMAZING IDEAS! *hugs everyone but stays clinged to backtofive* I hope you like it!

_Ahhhhhh, yes. Oh that's the spot. Yeah, right there._

_Oh, ohhhh......OHHHH! YES!_

Aki slumped back down onto his fancy bed as the white hot pleasure faded away, his paw coming to a stop as the itch subsided. It was another boring day, in his same old boring cage. He was sick and tired of being trapped inside his little tower, he wanted to get out! To explore the city of linked, colorful plastic tunnels that lead to different rooms, to be able to stretch his legs and run free, but most of all to be fucked by that hot piece of ass down below. He'd been watching that majestic creature ever since he'd been here. The way his midnight fur swayed as he ran through his own chamber of tunnels, and the way his muscles rippled when he ran in his wheel.

He began to breathe heavily just thinking about.... _oh the things that dark god could do to me._

But alas, he was stuck in his tower. Now his humans weren't so cruel as to actually leave him in his small, cramped room, they had assumed he would climb down. However the tube that led down to the other maze of tunnels was straight down. 90 fucking degrees. There is no way in hell he is  _ever_  going to attempt that. So he stays in the single room at the top of the tower, the plastic painted to look like stone and even a window that looked out over the world he could never get to. 

Aki sighed and snuggled into himself as he started to doze off, tired from the struggle of getting the pink, frilly bows out of his fur. He almost shivered at the memory. Everyday the small little human would manhandle his delicate body, shoving on countless dresses, putting just about everything in his fur. 

But oh god...the hair extensions. 

The girl would attach them until there was no more room, the fake hair making him resemble a mop and weighing him down like a piece of lead. It was at times like these when he wondered if his humans were trying to be cute, or if they were just plain stupid. Did they not notice HE WAS A FUCKING MALE?!? 

His penis isn't  _that_  small!  

Every day it would happen though, and every day he would end up the same: bored on his bed. Daydreaming about the perfect 10 below who was so close but so far away.

Aki shot out of his bed as if he were electrocuted, running to his window in hopes of not missing a single second. Putting his front paws on the window he gazed down, little eyes looking for the familiar sight.  _There_. His eyes became glued to the other hamster just starting to pick up speed in his wheel, muscles bulging as they worked to get the wheel turning. 

_Dayummmn_.  _Hottie at six o'clock_....

Just watching him run made Aki feel that stirring deep in his tummy, drool coming out of his mouth to land on the bottom of the window. The Greek god seemed to feel his stare and their gazes met; the intense golden orbs almost made him tumble out the window. They held an intensity like he had never seen before, and oh god.... did.....did he just wink at him?!? 

At this point Aki was so horny it hurt; he'd been alone in the tower for days after switching owners, never working up enough courage to call out to his fellow friend. 

BUT DAMMIT HE WAS GOING TO IMPLODE. 

So Aki took his chances and shocked them both by letting out a needy cry. 

"YOU THERE. YES YOU, SWEET THING! HOW ABOUT GIVING ME DAT DICK?!" 

Aki would have been mortified if sex wasn't the only thing on his mind. He watched as the sleek black hamster slowed to a stop, flashing him a smirk as his muscles still bulged from the previous workout. 

"OH SWEET CHEEKS, HOW MUCH CAN YOU TAKE?!"

Aki's pretty sure he just orgasmed.... However trying to keep some dignity he turned away from the window, sashaying back to his bed after he sent a seductive look over his shoulder. Hopefully the sexual beast would get the memo and come up here to ravage him until he passed out. It's been  _way_  too long. 

He didn't have to wait very long because he could hear the other hamsters clams scurrying in the tunnel right below. Aki's fluffy blonde body shuddered in anticipation, his poor little cock was so hard he could cut a diamond with it. 

"WATCH OUT ANGEL, I’M COMING UP TO POUND THAT SWEET ASS EVEN HIGHER INTO HEAVEN!" 

Aki let out a little needy whine and positioned himself on the bed, trying to look as seductive as a hamster could. He smirked in his head,   _fuck me like one of your French girls_...

At that moment Aki's ears perked up as he heard the scampering claws pick up speed. And then he heard an odd sound, a sound that sounded like a vacuum sucking something up. He cringed, still remembering the way it basically ripped his fur off his body before dragging him into the dark, dusty abyss.

Now  _that_  was a fucking bad memory. 

Thinking it was just his dark daddy coming up, he didn't move from his spot. Of course that was before he heard a small whimper, rising up from the tube that lead straight up to his tower.  He got up out of the bed curiously, waddling over to the hole and peering down into it. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry for help at the sight.  His sex god appeared to be stuck in the tube, the fluffy black fur of his neck was shoved down to his fleshy sides. His poor head bobbed up and down as Aki watched his legs pedal to try and get him higher into the tube. By this point little paints rose up to Aki's ears, making him feel a twinge of guilt. 

But he was too horny to care. 

"MY DICK IS GOING TO FALL OFF BASTARD, GET UP HERE." 

The struggling resumed, the other hamster’s ebony body shimmying this way and that as he tried even harder to work himself up.  _Like a sausage in a tube sock_ , Aki thought to himself. Coming to the conclusion he'd never be fucked at the rate they were going, Aki yelled for him to just go back down.

_He had a motherfucking plan_.

~~~~~~~~~~~ \\( 0^0 )/~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken the black hamster a few tries before he could dislodge himself, but Aki was giving him a pep talk all the way through. 

About how ready his ass was. 

Aki now watched as his Adonis waited beneath his window, calling up to him in that deep voice that made his knees week. 

"LET DOWN YOUR HAIR KITTEN, I NEED TO BE INSIDE YOU!"  

_Oh god, what a charmer._

"DONT RUSH ME BITCH!" 

Aki had thought long and hard about how to get his lover up here, finally getting struck with an idea so perfect it was practically fool proof ( _the plan had so many fucking holes in it_ ). As soon as he saw the hair extensions laying abandoned in the corner, left by his small human, he knew what to do. He rolled all across the floor until the clips of the extensions were weaved into the fur of his back. No chance of the clips giving way. With that he grabbed the big mound of hair with his delicate paws and began shoving it out the window, watching as it cascaded to the ground in billowing waves of gold. 

Aki watched as the darker hamster took a few steps back, going to get a running go at it. He waited in anticipation as his lover began to scurry forward, springing up from the ground with a deep cry that made his knees weak.

"GONNA POUND THAT ASS SO HARD, SO GOOD!"

His black paws curled up the fake golden hair in a death grip, catching himself as he began to fall to the ground. However Aki didn't anticipate the amount of force his sex god would fall with. The extensions tugged Aki's fur harshly, with too much power in too quick of time for him to try and counterbalance the motion. Before Aki could even let out a squeak of terror he was ripped out the window of his tower. He fell like a bullet, all four legs flailing in midair as he approached the ground.

"AAAAYYYYYYYYEEEEEAAAAKKK!" 

Before either hamsters could do anything more, the golden hamster slammed into the black one, stealing both their breaths and knocking them instantly unconscious. They laid on the ground completely out cold, Aki's big fluffy body on top Asami's, his head resting on the others as drool (from his comatose state) dripped onto the sleek black fur. All that could be heard were broken wheezes escaping from both their mouths. And that's how the owners found them, completely wiped out and sleeping on top one another. 

"Awwww! Look mommy! They pway dwess up and den cuddle!" 

The woman looked at her daughter with humor glinting in her kind eyes. 

"Well they sure did! Here, put them back where they belong. But this time, how about together? They must get lonely...." 

The little girl, completely irked, quickly put both hamsters in the tower's bed, tucking them in snug. No hamsters of _hers_ were  _ever_ going to be lonely. 

_Never again_.

And let's just say when both hamsters woke up together in bed, they lived  _very_  happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> HAMSTERS HAMSTERS HAMSTERS! *rolls around in all the hamsters* *crushes the hamsters and cries* Thanks so much if you actually finished it, because yes, Aki was just a hamster Rapunzel.


End file.
